


Lilith Ora Pro Nobis

by haybeeden



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, AoSaku, Aomine Daiki & Momoi Satsuki Friendship, Aomine Daiki Swears, Aomine Daiki is a Dork, Aomine is also stupid as hell, Aomine is sorta depressed??, I have no idea what I'm doing, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Strangers to Lovers, he's sad and alone yeah, idiots to lovers, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haybeeden/pseuds/haybeeden
Summary: Thousands of years ago, Magic appeared in the hands of a simple human. As time flew by, it grew, but only a few percent of the population can master it completely without fearing consequences. Set in present time, Aomine Daiki is a normal bastball player, with very little skill in magic, unlike his childhood friend Momoi Satsuki. Despite her warnings, he stays a lonely man, wanting some attention. As he tried to demand a favor, he ends up with the a weird demon, who could have guessed such a powerful being would be so apologetic?---orAomine tries to make a demon appear to do some nasty but ends up with Sakurai, who should definitely not be a demonThis seems weird and it is! But bear with me, it's not as bad as it seems. A real warning, English is not my first language but I'm pretty good with it :D have fun reading!
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Sakurai Ryou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Lilith Ora Pro Nobis

**Author's Note:**

> Small Warning : I'll do my research but not everything might be accurate, also it's a rather flexible world with flexible rules.

Chapter 1: “For fuck’s sake, why am I doing this again?”

"I told you already, you've got to stop trying to go kaboom!"

"I just want to make some electricity what's the problem with that?!"

In a nearby forest, two kids argued with each other. A small and, at first sight, frail girl tried to reason her friend to abandon Magic Practice. While she told him all the terrible things that could happen to him, the boy, a tad shorter than the other, put his hands on his ears and sang at the top of his lungs a song he heard several times on the radio, every morning when he was about to school, same time as always. The little girl sighed profoundly and she stopped talking, she simply watched her friend being a dork. When the boy finally noticed he was being stared at he quietly hummed the song, just to be sure he wasn't going to be lectured again.

"Dai-chan, I know it's important to you, well, weirdly important considering there is no reason for you to-"

"I want to look cool!" Replied the boy excitedly as he smiled at the pink haired girl.

"That's not a good reason though!" Argued his friend. "Daiki, I'm serious, I don't want you to end up with burned hands, or eyeless, you'd look so bad without your eyes, you know that?"

"Whatever, it's not like I'll be going in flames!" He replied, it sounded a little angrier than he might it to be.

"If you had lit a spark and it had fell on your shoelaces, who knows!" She pointed at his small shoes, at this age, it was hard to know who had bigger feet.

Aomine looked down, and saw his shoelaces were undone, but shrugged it off as he sat down on the grass, looked up at the blue sky. It hurt his eyes a little, the sun shone brightly. It was a beautiful day indeed, summer, that's why he had decided to go outside and train his Magic. Aomine Daiki was born without natural talent for this skill, instead he was a formidable basketball player, even at such a young age. Of course he was glad to be good at sports, but he envied his friend, Satsuki Momoi, born in a family full of Magic Bearers even if their levels differed.  
When they first met, Aomine laughed at her, so much she cried. The pink haired girl has the power to observe and analyze, it just made him think of Sherlock Holmes. Inside of him he admires her, Magic comes naturally to her. To impress her and his parents, he had tried so hard to at least make a spark out of his hand. He never did, but thankfully he never ended in a hospital unlike other idiots like him

"Daiki? Dai-chan?" Satsuki called out to him. He must have been daydreaming again, thinking about how cool it must be to be a Magic Bearer

"Yeah sorry Satsuki, you're right" He finally admitted. He took a small book that was sitting on the ground next to him, open on a page about how to light up a flame in the palm of the user. Anyone could buy this sort of books, some were scams though, that's why before going on the market, a group of Magic Bearers could validate the book or not. "Let's go home and eat something, after all this training I'm tired!" He jumped back on his feet and lifted his arms up to the sky, letting his spine crack, and with a satisfied sigh and started trotting. "Last one home is a featherless chicken!"

"Hey that's cheating! And also it's not a featherless chicken, dummy!" They both laughed as they ran back home, teasing each other. Satsuki won as she stepped on the pavement right in front of Aomine's home. He tripped on his shoelaces.

-

Another day, and that fucking alarm clock ticking again, and again, and ag-  
Not anymore, as a hand came crashing on the electric clock, shutting it down. A long yawn followed by a not so silent fart were signs of the waking of the terrible beast. Aomine sat up on his bed and stared at the wall in front of him. He could not believe in exactly 2 months and 5 days, he would be turning 21. Time went fast, it was terrifying. He got up lazily, almost tripped on a pile of dirty T-shirts, but managed to survive and make his way to the bathroom. He made a mental note to one day clean up the mess of his apartment but not today, he had to get ready to spend some time with his childhood friend after all. He opened the door of the bathroom and made his way to the shower without even looking at the mirror, he knew he looked terrible anyway. He turned on the shower and swore at the top of his lungs when the water running on his skin hit him at an impossible temperature. At least now he was fully awake, cold and nipples pointing, but he couldn't have a clearer mind.  
Getting out of the shower was another challenge, he had a clean towel around his waist, but he forgot his damn clothes. He muttered a simple fuck as he made his way back to the bedroom, hair dripping wet.

"I swear to god, if this wasn't Satsuki, I would have probably went back to sleep." He grumbled as he put on his clothes, letting the towel rest on his head and dry slowly his hair. He decided to go with a rather neutral look, his usual grey jeans, a plain white shirt, and a leather jacket. Sure, summer had just started, but he didn't want to look like he needed help in his adult life, so he decided to look what he thought was cool. He unplugged his phone from its charger and put it in the left pocket of his pants.

His hair dried up quickly because of how short it is, Aomine was thankful for that. It was around 10 in the morning, he normally would leave like that, ditching breakfast. No it's inaccurate because he wouldn't even leave his flat to see some dumbass. But knowing Satsuki and her stupid Magic, she'd know if he hadn't eaten today, and then annoy his ass and tell him he should take care now he's alone, and more fucking rambling that he would hate to hear. With a frustrated groan, he took an apple that was sitting with a bunch of other fruits on his kitchen counter. An apple a day keeps the doctor away. With some luck, he should be able to avoid Midorima then. Ah, him.  
He used to be in the Generation of Miracle, Aomine could still remember what a great player he was. If it weren’t for that accident, he would still be playing basketball with his fucking boyfriend. What's his name again? Are they even dating?

Aomine quickly left his thoughts behind and his house, he did not need to think hard today, it would hurt the few braincells he still had left. He locked his flat and slowly walked down the stairs and left the building he basically lives in. He ate his apple quietly and fast enough to be done with it by the time he walks to the first trash can of the street.

Satsuki and himself had somehow agreed they would meet up in front of a small familial restaurant near the center of Tokyo, the blue haired man had never been there, but apparently, Satsuki had been a regular. He currently waited at the bus stop, he knew it would come soon enough, so he didn't bother to check his phone, instead he looked on his right to see an elderly couple waiting with him at the stop. The woman read a book, but that, Aomine did not give a damn. It was the moment she dropped it, and a random bystander picked it up by, what he guessed, Magic. He pointed to of his fingers at the book and some invisible force did all the job for him. The woman thanked the stranger but Aomine just scoffed. What a fucking show off; Could have picked it up normally, you fucker. He stayed silent as he went on the bus, taking his jealousy with him, but hid it deeply inside him. He had to try again.

-

"Dai-chan!" Momoi waved with so much energy at him, Aomine almost found it annoying. But he had expected her to be full of life, and he'd rather see her that way than like him.

"It's still too fucking early for this shit, it's not even lunch time." He walked closer to her and god damnit, he didn't realize, but he was huge, did he grow taller or did she shrink? He smiled down at her, noticing she's wearing her favorite dress, pale pink, and flowers. But that was her favorite dress months ago, a year ago it was one with waves and shit. Girls were too hard to understand for Aomine, that is the number one reason he couldn't keep a relationship, that's what he thought.

"I'm just so happy to see you!" She smiled back, but in her case it was a grin that let her teeth show. "And it's 11 and 38, you can check if you want!" She giggled, offering Aomine to enter the restaurant she had been so excited to show him. Aomine tried to check on his phone but as he put both hands in the pockets of his jacket, he stressed a little. "In your jeans." Momoi affirmed. Aomine cursed under his breath when he indeed found his cell phone there and checked the time.

"How is it still 38, at least a minute has passed..." He asked to himself, but nonetheless, followed his friend inside. It was cozy, definitely family business. They took a seat near a window, and chatted away, filling each other on their lives. Who would have guessed these two would be separated one day? Momoi seemed to manage just fine, and that bothered the man. Why was he having such a hard time compared to his friend? They have been friends for so long, but Momoi was just better than him in most ways. Blessed by life as well, with her fucking Sherlock Magic, her intelligence and beauty.

Around 12 and a quarter, they've finally ordered, but the more they talked, the more Aomine felt powerless compared to her. At least he had basketball for him, he had an escape.

"So how's life with Mika-chan?" Just the question the taller man had hoped to avoid. He stayed quiet for a few seconds, stared at his glass of water and sighed. He appeared aloof, like he didn't give a damn about any of this, which he sort of did.

"Broke up, wasn't working, don't-" He knew he couldn't stop her. All of that rambling about how he is, what he's done. It annoyed him. Aomine was fine with Momoi caring and all, but sometimes it just felt like she nurtured him way too much. Like she didn't trust his actions and judgement. Is that pity in her eyes? Or maybe she feels the need to help him because he's so pathetic? He had already tried to tell her to stop, it always ended the same. She would pout, cry, tell her how much she cared but he was being just too harsh. So he'd tuned out.

"And she could even cook, I remember that, and-"

"Satsuki, stop this." he said firmly. She stopped for a second and sighed in defeat. A tense silence filled the space between them, the young woman pouted, glancing from time to time at Aomine, trying to get him to react. He only replied with a deep frown on his face, thinking it was mostly her fault this meeting went the wrong way; he doubted she felt guilty anyway so he had no reason to feel bad about thinking she was. He didn't have any intention of breaking the ice, they had caught up on most of her life before ordering the food. He had deliberately left out his own because nothing important seems to have happened. Just the breakup and new flat. His life out of basketball seemed worthless. Is that all he is, a player? But wasn't he the one played by life? Damn that was poetic.

Once again, he left that depressing thought for later, he refused to have a headache. Finally, Satsuki spoke again. "The food is nice, and it's not very expensive and, another pro, you live basically next to it, just a little trip on the bus and you can eat good food!" Aomine looked at her and hummed, he didn't need her Magic to know her smile was a little forced. When she said that, she meant he wouldn't starve at least, or eat junk food all week. Nevertheless, the rest of the meal was quieter, with sometimes Momoi's comments, followed by a short reply of Aomine, the thick tension leaving slowly as they finished eating. The pink haired girl ordered a cup of coffee, telling her friend she needed some boost before heading back home and working the rest of the afternoon. Curious, she asked what the basketball player intended to do back home. He remarked it wasn't home, but a flat (apartment), he also took the opportunity to make a dirty joke to which Momoi didn't laugh at, still playfully hit his arm. She insisted on her question, and Aomine replied not knowing. In the back of his mind, he had thought of trying Magic again, but this time, for a different purpose. Momoi didn't stare at him, sign she didn't use her special skill to know if he was lying or not, because she believed him. She had known him long enough to not be surprised he didn't know what to do, she shook her head, probably thinking how she could help again.

Aomine Daiki did not need her help in any fucking way, he told himself that on multiple occasions. But in an attempt to not look like a complete idiot in his adulthood, he replied he would go with some "friends" to the nearest playground and play the sport he exceled at. She gave him a weak smile, this time, Aomine knew he wasn't convincing, she most likely saw through him.

They stepped out of the building, hugged briefly before saying their goodbyes and parting ways.

On his way back home, he silently sat at the end of the bus, he had forgotten his earbuds, probably on his kitchen table, he damned himself, he couldn't ignore the crying toddler in his mother's arms. He couldn't concentrate enough on what he'd be doing back in his flat. He had already thought about it once or twice, but after meeting his childhood friend again, he had a deep urge to try summoning again.

Magic is dangerous. People have died, every year, hundreds were either burned alive, exploded from the inside and so much more terrible fates awaited anyone without enough Magic inside them. Everyone has the tiniest drop of it flowing through their veins. A Magic Bearer is either born with the talent to use what power they have been born with naturally, or they have enough Magic to pursue a training to master whatever Magic they intend to learn. In Aomine's case, he couldn't do either. The level of Magic in his body is not enough, but still, for someone like him, it would be possible for a lower spell or two to work.

Elemental Magics is the easiest to learn, the hardest to use are Summoning Magics. People using this sort of Magic are called Summoners, and like any RPG, it's pretty self-explanatory.  
But there is a single exception, the summoning of Service Beings. Commonly named Succubus or Incubus, they need humans to live, so why would they make their ritual hard to do? An agreement had been made hundreds of years ago. Summoners would close their eyes on their practice as long as they wouldn't kill humans they used, but they also wouldn't testify if the rituals would work or not. In the law, only the people qualified have the right to say if one's spell works or not, if anyone else tried to spread news, they'd get punished. That's how it worked. They would allow new information only if it's a new spell or the fixing of a previous one. But this law meant no one could really know which of the summoning rituals would work unless they tried it.

Another popular cause of death, because many would publish books that would require to do awful things in order to 'call' a Service Being. All bullshit, and they end up either dead, in prison or a hospital, possibly hanging from their ceiling.

50 years ago or so, a committee tried to stop the madness, but it was too late, and demons never forget the power of words. Humans said a long time ago they would turn their eyes away as long as the Service Beings didn't kill any human and they didn't. A deal is a deal, and nowadays, people are cautious but some are too desperate for some time with a demon.

Aomine got home, while you were reading explanations of how the world rolled in his time. He kicked off his shoes and put the jacket he had on a chair in his small living room and cursed because he was right this morning. He sweated like hell, the armpits of his shirt turned a shameless grey so he decided to put it on the pile of shirt he had kept in his bedroom. Now that he thought about it, he changed its place and instead put it in his bathroom and took the opportunity to wash his face. Looking up, he saw his reflection in the mirror. Miserable, he thought, only capable of running and shooting a ball in a hoop. But damn he rocked at that, and after knowing that idiot Kagami, he took more pleasure at this sport more than he ever did. But this year, he decided to study in America for some time so Aomine only had Kise to spend time with, but they still lived too far away from one another, but he stayed the closest. Wrong, there was Tetsu. He should see him too, eventually.

Aomine realized he was so fucking alone a few weeks ago, but it just hit him how loneliness affected him. This afternoon, he had nothing to do, a perfect opportunity to try calling a Service Being.

He knew how stupid that was, but if it didn't work, then, too bad, it's not like he had bought a book telling him to give 30 pounds of blood from a lamb or some crap, he still had a brain. Before buying the book, maybe 4 months ago, he read its content. The librarian stared at him like he had a plague but still assured it was one of the best books in that special field, very careful with the wording like any librarian selling spell books.

He went back to his bedroom, taking the book from the only shelf he had. "For fuck’s sake, why am I doing this again?" He questioned himself, but that did not stop him from drawing cercles and lines on the ground with white chalk. And shirtless. God that must have looked so weird. A large circle and inside a smaller one, and inside that very same, a pentacle. Outside the smaller circle but inside the other, he spoke as he wrote on the right side, "Lilith Ora Pro Nobis," and continued on the opposite side, "Fiat Voluntas Notra." He drew several patterns outside the star, he only recognized one, it looked like the female symbol. "Well, I never knew I had that kind of artistic talent." He joked to himself, scoffing. He got up and admired his work, nodding when he judged it would be good enough. He looked back at the list of ingredients he needed to complete the ritual.

“A bowl large enough to put limbs of a bird and the scales of a reptilian to recreate the body of the she-demon, well, maybe I should have bought some things before trying that out.” He scratched his head and a brilliant idea popped in is mind.

He walked in his kitchen, opened the fridge, and took out some chicken wings leftovers. “Bird, check, now for scales of reptile.. yeah no, let’s just take the skin of the salmon I should have eaten a week ago.” He had bought a ton of food, but his lack of skills made it impossible for him to cook good meals, so the things he didn’t eat would rot in some place, and once it stunk enough, Aomine would finally threw it away. He took out the chicken wings, actually sad he wouldn’t be able to eat them later, and the salmon. He looked back at the book to see what kind of other food he needed, he was in his kitchen already.

“Take a symbol of birth and fertility, the she-demon will take notice of the insult but listen to the fool that dared to contact her.” Aomine was lost. Birth and fertility? He had listened in class when it talked about that kind of stuff, like the pervert he was. This book must have been old, because it’s easy to look up on the internet what the fuck a symbol of birth and ferti-something is.

“Let’s see… Oh, bunnies and eggs, well, it says a symbol, so I’ll just take an egg.” He read the rest of the text, but it seemed he only needed a few droplets of blood and incantations, so he went back in his bedroom, not forgetting to take a small knife with him, placed the bowl in the center of the pentacle and put the food in there, careful to not break the egg. That was so dumb, how could food bring in a Demon, seriously, he looked dumb, thank god no one knew about this.

“With the liquid flowing through your veins, the she-demon may create one of its child from it,” As he read, he made a small cut in the palm of his hand, blood dripping down and falling down on the egg. “God damnit, that shit doesn’t feel good-“ Putting the knife on the floor, he took a few steps back and continued. “Learn to flirt with the Demon, kneel down and repeat until you believe :

“Exaudi Orationem Meam,  
Audite Libidine Mea,  
Cum Alis Volare Condemnabitur  
Mater Tua Quasi Fata Determinat  
Misericordia Enim Ego Eenua Mea Pro Vobis  
Exaudi Orationem Meam,”

The book offered a translation, but specified Latin is never translated as it should and it never meant what it says exactly, Aomine decided to ignore it.

“Lilith Ora Pro Nobis  
Fiat Voluntra Notra.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Depending on the sucess of this work, I'll post a short story or a rather long with drama yess. This is my first time posting a story and actually I had this idea looking at one of my books, I don't have much ideas but I'll make it work! Updates will be random for sure, I'll try to update once a month at least. Have a good day? Sleep? Please sleep. Bye!


End file.
